Talk:Marvel Comics 2017
Why were a lot of the books at the top of the page before Monsters Unleashed deleted? (ex. Occupy Avengers, Champions, Infamous Iron Man, Invincible Iron Man, Mighty Captain Marvel, Ultimates 2, Hulk Vol 4) Also Death of X and Generations. Zuckyd1 (talk) 21:18, October 10, 2017 (UTC) I do not know who or why some one did it but i think your doing a grand job and I will contribute to this page in the new year. if you click on history you can reverse the edits and see who did it. --Ryangut (talk) 11:02, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Or, you know, don't. The series you mentioned were removed cuz they started in 2016, and therefore do not belong in this 2017 page. They should either be in the 2016 page or at least be here but partially so. Generations was only removed cuz it's chronology is still a bit uncertain in relation to Legacy. And it shouldn't even matter to you because according to this page's history, you haven't done anything on here.Ben 1,000,911 (talk) 15:38, October 11, 2017 (UTC) I don't know whether they belong here or in 2016. I just saw that they were removed from here and not added anywhere else and so was wondering why. And why shouldn't it matter to me? I might not have "done anything on here", but I use the reading order quite a bit and like to follow its progress. And, this being a wiki site, I decided to question when I thought something might be amiss. Zuckyd1 (talk) 02:32, October 13, 2017 (UTC) *Ok that's fair I guess, I was thinking you wanted to know if your "own edit work" was removed or something. These recent reading orders aren't really the greatest if it's not for an event, oftentimes whole issues for series are placed within randomly, so it's more of a list than an order. However, with my edit I did what I think is a pretty well ordered all the tie-in issues of Secret Empire, so there's that if you're interested. And don't worry, I'm not a troll or anything. I'm an admin of a different wiki myself, I try not to make anything amiss.Ben 1,000,911 (talk) 04:29, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Ryangut here. I might have confused matters by wading in (3 way conversation). I started the marvel universe reading order and did most of the work. I appreciate both of your contributions. In the new year I will add 2017 myself. I will do it properly on a spreadsheet first and include every issue. if there are some bits you have already worked out then i can assume it to be true and include it. so add whatever you wish in the meanwhile. this page is only in the draft stage. don't take years too literally e.g. 2016, 2017. this is just to help navigate to find stuff. on the 'x-men reading order' i called them part 1, part 2 etc. if someone is going to make a major change its better to discuss it on the talk page first as there might be a valid reason to why something appears wrong. In the meanwhile i will continue with my task of making sure everything is on there, up to 2016. --Ryangut (talk) 15:47, October 13, 2017 (UTC) U.S. Avengers #1-3 and Captain America: Steve Rogers #12 are listed twice. Zuckyd1 (talk) 18:31, March 10, 2018 (UTC)